Poeme
by Hannange
Summary: et si un cour de poesie fesais voir ces sentiment pour Lex a Clark


Auteur :Satine(satine. :slash (c'est une fic sur le couple Lex/Clark que j'adore !) et légère mention de Pete/Chloé.**  
**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux textes utilisés, il s'agit tout d'abord d'un poème que j'ai trouvé sur le net et dont j'ignore le nom et l'auteur. Et pour le deuxième texte, il s'agit de la chanson the keeper of the stars par Tracy Byrd

Résumé :Pour un devoir en classe, Clark doit écrire un poème sur la personne dont il est amoureux.

Notes :

-Lana Bashing (je hais ce perso).

-Dans cette histoire, Clark est mineur. Donc, si le fait qu'il puisse aimer un homme majeur vous choque, halte là !

_**POEME**_

Clark et Pete entrèrent dans la salle de monsieur Mayers tout en discutant.

Clark aimait bien ce cours d'expression littéraire. Le professeur était intéressant et sympathique. Quant à la matière en elle-même, elle ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique dans la mesure où elle ne pourrait que faciliter ses facultés rédactionnelles. Chose qui lui serait bien utile s'il décidait de poursuivre ses études dans la voie du journalisme.

Au départ, il avait pensé prendre ce cours avec Chloé mais la jeune fille avait un autre cours obligatoire et avait donc du renoncer à son projet d'être avec le jeune homme. Aussi, Clark s'était retrouvé avec Pete qui avait accepté de venir uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie qu'il adorait plus que tout et pour lui prouver par la même occasion que lui aussi était capable de se débrouiller en expression écrite. Et si au départ il n'avait pas trop accroché, il avait vite changé d'avis et était devenu un participant très actif.

Clark s'installa à sa place habituelle et commença à sortir ses affaires.

Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient étudier comme nouveau thème quand monsieur Mayers, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux yeux bleus perçants, entra dans la salle. Aussitôt, tous les élèves se turent et le cours commença.

Pour ce cours, leur professeur avait décidé d'étudier le thème de l'amour dans la littérature. Et c'est ainsi que pendant près de deux heures, les élèves furent immergés dans ce thème très vaste, étudiant les différentes sortes d'amour aussi bien que les diverses manières de l'exprimer.

Monsieur Mayers finissait de parler du livre « les liaisons dangereuses » par Choderlos de Laclos, roman où les personnages principaux parlaient d'amour et de libertinage à travers des lettres, quand consultant sa montre, il s'arrêta.

Très bien, nous allons nous arrêter là pour cette fois-ci car la cloche va bientôt sonner. Pour la prochaine fois, je voudrais vous donner un petit exercice à faire. C'est très simple alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes jeunes et je suis sûr que vous avez tous été déjà amoureux. Alors je voudrais que vous écriviez un poème à la personne que vous aimez. Et si vous n'avez jamais connu ce bonheur d'aimer, mais je suis sûr que cela ne saurait tarder, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer ce que vous diriez si vous étiez réellement amoureux. Voilà c'est tout. Vous avez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Et soignez votre travail car la note comptera double. Sur ce, bon courage et à la semaine prochaine.

Et sur ces mots, monsieur Mayers laissa ses élèves ranger leurs affaires et discuter de leur devoir.

Pete était tout excité.

Ce devoir va être trop facile Clark ! Je vais écrire sur Chloé et toi sur Lana et nous aurons tous les deux une super note. Bon je dois y aller, à demain !

Et Pete quitta la salle pour aller à son entraînement de football auquel malheureusement Clark n'avait pas le droit de participer à cause de ses pouvoirs. Mais à cet instant, ceci était la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête. Il mit très longtemps à ranger ses affaires et bientôt il se retrouva dans une salle de classe déserte de tous ses élèves. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas car ainsi il avait le calme pour penser.

Comment allait-il pouvoir écrire un poème sur la personne dont il était amoureux vu qu'il n'aimait personne ?

En effet, contrairement à ce que tout le monde et en particulier ses amis pouvaient penser, Clark n'était plus amoureux de Lana. Et se demandait d'ailleurs s'il l'avait jamais été car la jeune fille était bien trop superficielle pour lui. Elle n'acceptait pas ses défauts, se considérait comme parfaite et ne faisait que se plaindre tout en ramenant tout à sa petite personne. Et si au départ Clark avait été sous le charme physique de la jolie brune, il avait vite déchanté au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps en sa compagnie et qu'il apprenait à la connaître.

Là où il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer quelque chose entre eux avait été quand Lana s'était encore une fois plainte du fait qu'il ne soit jamais là pour elle et qu'il y avait trop de choses qu'il lui cachait. Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle trouvait cela inadmissible et que le jeune homme devait tout lui dire. En entendant cet ordre à peine voilé, Clark était redescendu sur terre et avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer Lana Lang. Et depuis ce jour, il veillait à l'éviter et à surtout ne pas lui envoyer de faux signaux qui pourraient lui faire croire qu'il était encore attiré par elle. Il ne savait pas si elle avait compris le message mais à vrai dire, il en doutait. Lana était bien trop imbue d'elle-même pour penser un seul instant qu'un garçon ne soit pas amoureux d'elle.

Un bruit de porte le fit revenir à la réalité et il soupira. N'ayant plus Lana comme sujet potentiel pour son devoir, sur qui allait-il pouvoir écrire ? Il n'aimait personne. Et n'avait même personne en vue. Il était piégé. Il songea brièvement à écrire quand même sur Lana car après tout, elle avait été quand même ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'amour pour lui puis renonça. Leur professeur voulait qu'il écrive sur l'amour, sur la personne dont il était amoureux et pas sur un vague sentiment qu'il avait cru éprouver.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard à tête reposée, Clark prit ses affaires et quitta le collège, direction la ferme où son père l'attendait pour faire ses corvées.

Clark était dans sa forteresse de solitude et était énervé. Et encore, c'était un faible mot. Tout ceci à cause de son stupide devoir.

Au départ, il avait cru que même s'il n'était pas amoureux, il y arriverait facilement. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à faire ce que monsieur Mayers lui avait dit, à savoir écrire des mots d'amour pour la personne qu'il aimerait ultérieurement. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et sans véritables sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un sur lesquels s'appuyer, Clark se retrouvait perdu.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et jeta par terre sa dixième feuille de brouillon. Il n'y arrivait pas et cela le frustrait terriblement. Il allait abandonner et remettre à plus tard son devoir qui, après tout, n'était dû que dans une semaine, quand il entendit le bruit d'une puissante voiture s'arrêter devant la ferme. Un sourire vint alors jouer sur ses lèvres.

Lex...

Oui, cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Clark était heureux de voir Lex, il l'était toujours d'ailleurs mais là, la distraction serait la bienvenue et après, peut-être que l'inspiration viendrait plus facilement.

Il attendit l'arrivée de son ami et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Luthor arrivait en haut des marches.

Clark se leva pour l'accueillir.

Lex !

Salut Clark, dit Lex en souriant gentiment à son jeune ami. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

Clark commença à rire.

Bien sûr que non Lex. Tu devrais savoir que tu ne me déranges jamais !

C'est gentil de me le dire Clark, cela me touche tu sais, répondit Lex.

La voix de ce dernier était si sincère, si remplie d'affection que Clark, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues rougir.

Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire avant que je n'arrive ?

La voix de son ami le tira de son trouble inexpliqué et Clark le remercia silencieusement.

En fait, pour mon cours d'expression littéraire, je dois écrire un poème.

Ah oui, dit Lex en s'asseyant sur le canapé et faisant signe à son ami de le rejoindre, ce que Clark fit sans hésiter. Sur quoi ?

En fait, je dois écrire un poème sur l'amour et plus précisément sur la personne dont je suis amoureux.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination mais Clark eut l'impression de voir passer brièvement dans les magnifiques yeux gris de son ami une lueur de tristesse.

Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi Clark. Avec Lana comme inspiration, tu devrais écrire un chef d'œuvre !

La voix de Lex était comme d'habitude, à savoir suave, sensuelle (et non, Clark n'avait pas pensé ça ! ) et bienveillante, aussi le jeune homme crut qu'il avait rêvé.

Et bien non. En fait, je suis bloqué, répondit Clark, ne cherchant pas à détromper son ami sur ses sentiments pour Lana.

Et la raison était simple. Après avoir soupiré pendant si longtemps pour sa jolie voisine, Clark ne voulait pas passer aux yeux de son ami pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Répliqua Lex en fronçant les sourcils. Cela devrait être simple pourtant. Tu n'as juste qu'à écouter ton cœur et écrire ce qu'il te dit.

Clark soupira.

Je n'arrive pas à écrire ce que je ressens, c'est frustrant et ça m'énerve. Mais dis-moi Lex, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Moi ? Mais comment ?

Lex était perplexe.

C'est très simple ! En répondant à la simple question de savoir ce qu'est l'amour pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'en t'entendant parler, je vais avoir des idées !

Le visage du jeune Luthor se ferma.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Clark.

Même le ton de sa voix avait changé.

Pourquoi ?

Clark était confus.

Tu le sais voyons. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans mes relations amoureuses, alors je ne suis certainement pas la personne la mieux placée pour te parler de ce sentiment.

Oh Lex, excuse-moi, dit Clark d'un ton désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Ne t'en fais pas, c'est le passé tout ça. Et puis je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux alors on peut dire que mon cœur n'a pas trop souffert…

Clark fronça les sourcils.

Tu n'étais pas amoureux ?

Lex sourit.

Non Clark, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai seulement aimé deux femmes dans ma vie. Ma mère et Paméla et ce que j'éprouvais pour elles n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de l'amour au sens romantique du terme.

Mais alors, tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? Oh pardon Lex, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée…

Mais son ami secoua la tête pour lui signifier que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler.

Dans toute ma vie, j'ai été amoureux seulement une fois et je le suis encore d'ailleurs.

Clark ignora l'étrange pincement de son cœur en entendant ces mots.

Mais si tu n'as jamais été amoureux avant, comment sais-tu que tu l'es vraiment cette fois ?

La voix de Clark était raide mais Lex n'y prêta aucune attention alors qu'il répondait d'un ton attendri.

Je sais que je suis amoureux de cette personne car ce que ressens pour elle, je ne l'ai jamais éprouvé pour personne auparavant. Pour elle, j'ai envie d'être meilleur et de ne pas suivre le destin tracé par mon très cher père. J'ai envie de la voir sourire, rire, de la voir vivre tout simplement. Avec elle, je me sens si bien, si libre, si léger, si heureux, comme si tous les malheurs du monde ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre …Je sais qu'elle est mon âme sœur parce qu'elle remplit le vide de mon cœur et de mon existence et parce que je déteste chaque personne qui est trop près d'elle. J'ai envie de l'aimer, de la chérir et de lui offrir le monde. Tu vois, je peux sincèrement dire que je suis amoureux de cette personne car je sais que je peux tout lui dire sans qu'elle me juge et parce qu'avec elle, je peux être enfin moi-même, c'est à dire libéré du masque Luthorien que je dois porter en permanence. Oui je l'aime et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie…

Quand il termina, Lex avait une telle expression de bonheur sur le visage que Clark dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de jalousie contre cette mystérieuse inconnue qui avait volé le cœur de son Lex.

Attendez une minute.

Jalousie ?

Son Lex ?

Clark n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ces étranges pensées que déjà Lex continuait.

Je suis amoureux c'est vrai mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas réciproque. En effet, elle ne m'aimera jamais puisque son cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre…

La voix de Lex était triste, résignée et le cœur de Clark se serra devant la peine évidente de son ami.

Oh Lex, je suis désolé…

Ne le sois pas Clark, répliqua Lex en souriant ironiquement. J'ai appris à vivre avec cette peine et comme je te l'ai dit, certaines personnes sont destinées à finir leur vie seules et je crois que j'en fais partie…

Il se leva.

Mais je me suis fait à cette idée, donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Bon, je vais te laisser. Je crois que je t'ai assez embêté avec les détails pathétiques de ma vie amoureuse et puis tu dois continuer ton devoir. J'espère que tu vas y arriver mais je ne m'en fais pas car mademoiselle Lang est une très grande source d'inspiration…Termina t'il d'une voix que Clark aurait qualifiée de sarcastique s'il n'était pas aussi sûr que son ami n'aurait jamais utilisé ce ton de voix en parlant de Lana qu'il était censé bien aimer après tout.

Et en un instant, Lex avait descendu les marches et bientôt, Clark put entendre la voiture de son ami s'éloignant.

Resté seul, le jeune homme se leva et alla s'installer devant son bureau, regardant la feuille blanche qui n'attendait que lui. Il savait qu'il aurait du se remettre à travailler mais ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce que Lex avait dit et vers les étranges émotions qu'il avait ressenties.

Clark n'était pas stupide. Enfin, pas aussi stupide qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer et il avait parfaitement reconnu le sentiment qui l'avait envahi quand Lex avait parlé avec autant de tendresse de la personne qu'il aimait.

C'était de la jalousie, purement et simplement.

Il le savait car il l'avait déjà expérimenté quand il croyait être amoureux de Lana et que cette dernière sortait avec Whitney. Seulement, ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là était bien inférieur à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant en pensant à la personne qui avait capturé le cœur de son ami.

Donc, s'il récapitulait bien, il était jaloux de cette personne. Ce qui voulait donc dire logiquement qu'il tenait à Lex.

Oui il tenait à Lex mais comme ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Non pas qu'il soit opposé à l'idée d'aimer une personne du même sexe, ses parents l'ayant malgré tous leurs défauts élevé quand même dans la tolérance, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait un jour et qu'il pourrait aimer un homme. Et encore moins Lex.

Pourtant s'il y réfléchissait bien, son ami avait toujours eu une place à part dans sa vie.

Et ceci, dès leur toute première rencontre.

Celle-ci avait été pour le moins inhabituelle, lui dans les bras de Martha Kent qui venait de le recueillir après son arrivée sur terre et Lex dans les bras de Lionel, inconscient mais ayant quand même ouvert ses jolis yeux lorsque Clark lui avait touché la joue.

Cela avait été leur premier contact.

Le deuxième avait été un peu plus rude avec Lex qui avait foncé sur lui avec sa Porsche.

Ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Clark et ceci, pour deux raisons. La première était que ce jour, il avait découvert la vérité sur ses origines. Quant à la deuxième raison, elle était plus intime en ce sens que c'était également ce jour que Clark avait embrassé quelqu'un pour la première fois. Bien sûr, c'était du bouche à bouche mais il y avait quand même eu contact et le jeune homme, même au jour d'aujourd'hui, pouvait se rappeler avec exactitude la douceur des lèvres de son ami.

A partir de cet instant, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus amis, malgré la méfiance des Kent et de ses amis. Mais Clark se fichait de ce que ces derniers pouvaient penser. Lui, il connaissait Lex et savait qu'il n'était pas un Lionel en puissance et que ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé appartenait bien au passé. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des traits qu'il appréciait le plus chez son ami. Sa détermination à ne pas suivre son père dans la quête du pouvoir.

Bien sûr, leur amitié avait des bas.

Il y avait le secret de Clark que ses parents lui avaient interdit de dire alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne et devant qui il n'aurait plus à se cacher et prétendre qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il était assez réaliste pour comprendre qu'avoir connaissance d'un tel secret était un lourd fardeau à porter et pouvait vous attirer un grand nombre d'ennuis. Clark était convaincu que seul Lex aurait la force morale et les moyens d'accepter et de supporter cette charge. Mais fidèle à la promesse faite à ses parents, il continuait à mentir à son ami, tout en essayant d'ignorer la blessure dans les yeux de ce dernier quand il devait lui mentir.

Néanmoins, malgré le poids de ces mensonges entre les deux, car même Lex avait des choses qu'il lui cachait à son ami et Clark le savait, il le considérait comme son meilleur ami et aimait lui parler de choses et d'autres ou lui demander conseil car il savait que celui-ci ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Oui, leur amitié était forte et ce, malgré les femmes qui avaient failli les séparer.

Clark n'aimait pas se rappeler de Victoria qui n'était intéressée que par le pouvoir et l'argent de Lex et qui avait même couché avec Lionel.

Quelle petite garce, songea Clark avec mépris.

Il y avait eu aussi Désirée qui avait utilisé ses charmes pour se faire épouser de Lex et qui avait même voulu le séduire afin qu'il tue son ami. Heureusement, il avait été immunisé mais pas son père et Lex avait failli y passer.

Clark réprima un frisson de terreur en imaginant sa vie sans ce dernier, elle serait si vide…

Le jeune garçon, même encore aujourd'hui, ne put empêcher ses yeux de se durcir en repensant à cette traînée qui avait failli briser son amitié avec le jeune Luthor.

Heureusement, tout s'était bien terminé mais Clark avait vraiment eu peur de perdre une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, si ce n'est la plus importante.

Du moins au niveau amitié.

Enfin, à cette époque.

Et puis était arrivé Helen.

La belle et sexy docteur Bryce qui avait réussi à tromper Lex sur ses sentiments et lui faire croire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'en fait, par derrière, elle planifiait sa mort pour mieux hériter de la fortune de son mari.

De toutes les conquêtes connues de son ami, Helen devait certainement être celle qu'il détestait le plus car elle avait failli lui prendre à jamais Lex. Et heureusement qu'elle avait disparu car sinon, il savait qu'il l'aurait traqué et qu'il lui aurait fait chèrement payer ce qu'elle avait fait à son ami. Ce dernier l'avait bien caché mais Clark avait bien vu qu'il avait été ravagé par la trahison d'Helen et même s'il savait maintenant que Lex ne l'avait jamais véritablement aimée, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé.

Et cela, Clark ne pouvait pardonner.

Lex était trop important pour lui, trop précieux pour qu'on songe à lui faire le moindre mal.

Et Clark veillerait personnellement à traquer tous ceux qui feraient souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le jeune alien s'arrêta net dans ses réflexions.

L'homme qu'il aimait ?

Alors il était vraiment amoureux de Lex ?

Un tendre sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Oui, il le savait maintenant, il aimait Lex, était amoureux de lui.

Ses sentiments avaient du évoluer avec le temps, passant d'une simple camaraderie à une profonde amitié pour terminer en un amour puissant, sincère et éternel.

Il se sentit soudain plus léger et plus en harmonie avec son cœur et ses sentiments. Et même si son ami ne l'aimerait jamais, aux vues des récentes paroles qu'il avait prononcées, il n'était pas amer car il venait de découvrir pour la première fois ce qu'était le véritable amour et c'était une sensation merveilleuse.

En un instant, il comprit qu'il n'aimerait jamais plus et que son cœur ne serait que rempli de Lex. Ce qui signifiait qu'il serait seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais comme l'avait dit ce dernier, certains hommes sont destinés à vivre seuls. Et même s'il n'avait pas l'amour de Lex, il savait qu'il aurait toujours son amitié. C'était le principal. Enfin, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, le fait que son ami souffre d'un amour unilatéral lui faisait plaisir car ainsi, il ne connaîtrait jamais la souffrance de voir l'homme qu'il aimait heureux avec une autre que lui. Maigre consolation mais on les trouve là où on peut…

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il était amoureux et pour de vrai cette fois, Clark se sentait prêt à mettre sur papier les émotions de son cœur.

Et c'est ainsi que les mots lui venant tout naturellement après cette merveilleuse découverte, il écrivit d'une traite son poème.

Il posa son stylo et relut ce qu'il avait écrit.

_Pour L._

_When you and I our love shall part_

_Shall leave a blot in both our hearts_

_I to a silent grave shall go, and_

_Sleep my last as others do._

_All this, my love I want to say, but_

_Night doth call, and I obey._

_With medication read these lines;_

_You will in them a question find._

_Sweet is the question, mind it well;_

_Heart to heart, so fare thee well._

Clark était satisfait de son œuvre.

Dans son poème, il déclarait ses sentiments à Lex, lui jurant un amour éternel jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le quitte et qu'il en meure. Puis, il utilisait la métaphore du sommeil pour exprimer le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire en face son amour. Et finalement, il terminait sur une énigme. En effet, dans son poème, il avait caché une tendre question et il espérait très fort que son ami y répondrait favorablement, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Mais tout au fond de lui, une minuscule lueur d'espoir ne pouvait s'empêcher de briller.

Bien sûr, tout ceci impliquait qu'il ait le courage de faire lire son poème à Lex.

Mais il le voulait.

Et cela, même si Lex rejetait sa déclaration d'amour.

En effet, il savait qu'ils seraient amis pour la vie.

Quoi qu'il se passe entre eux.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas Lex qui lui avait dit que leur amitié entrerait dans la légende ?

Content de lui, Clark se sentit soudain très fatigué.

Toute cette réflexion, la découverte de ses sentiments et finalement l'écriture de son poème l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Il réprima un bâillement, rangea ses affaires et quitta sa forteresse pour rentrer dans sa chambre et se coucher.

Il s'endormit dès qu'il eut la tête sur l'oreiller et rêva de Lex.

Clark était en cours et n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que monsieur Mayers pouvait raconter. Non, ses pensées étaient plus concentrées sur autre chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Lex.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis qu'il avait enfin reconnu que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ami étaient de l'amour.

Mais même s'il savait dorénavant qu'il était amoureux du jeune Luthor, son attitude envers lui n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi aurait-elle évolué après tout ? En effet, ses sentiments avaient toujours été présents dans son cœur, seulement il n'en avait pas conscience. La seule différence maintenant était qu'il les avait enfin compris et qu'il en profitait davantage pour être avec Lex et l'écouter parler de sa voix sensuelle sur un quelconque sujet.

Les moments que Clark appréciait le plus étaient quand son ami lui souriait d'un de ses trop rares sourires ou quand il le regardait avec cette chaleur dans les yeux. C'était si rare de voir Lex complètement relaxé que Clark chérissait ces moments et les conservait précieusement dans son cœur.

Un coup de coude de Pete, son voisin de cours, le fit revenir à la réalité.

Il tourna la tête et vit son ami avec une feuille de papier dans les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Regarde Clark, avec mon poème d'amour pour Chloé, j'ai récolté un A-, je suis tout excité de le lui faire lire !

Clark pâlit en se rappelant que c'était aujourd'hui que leur enseignant rendait les copies. Non pas qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait écrit pour Lex mais les mots de son devoir avait été dicté par son cœur et il avait été presque embarrassé de devoir se dévoiler ainsi à leur professeur. Il aurait voulu que seul Lex puisse lire ses mots qui n'étaient adressés qu'à lui…

Monsieur Kent.

Clark sursauta devant la voix de monsieur Mayers et vit celui-ci l'attendant avec sa copie à la main.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau, essayant de rester calme.

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau, il garda les yeux baissés.

Monsieur Kent, je suis extrêmement fier de vous.

Surpris, Clark releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant de son professeur.

Ce poème est magnifique. J'ai été touché par l'amour qui s'en dégageait mais en même temps par l'extrême pudeur que vous y avez mis. Quant à votre petite énigme, elle est vraiment très bien amenée. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, vous êtes amoureux mais c'est un amour qui n'est pas concrétisé. Alors j'espère que la réponse à votre question sera le plus vite possible et ce, pour un maximum de temps.

Vous avez compris, balbutia Clark étonné.

Monsieur Mayers sourit.

Oui, j'ai compris mais je suis professeur après tout et j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous serez très heureux avec L car vous le méritez.

Merci monsieur, dit Clark en prenant sa copie. Je l'espère aussi.

Il avait à peine pris sa copie que la cloche sonnait, signalant par la même la fin du cours. Monsieur Mayers salua alors les élèves et quitta la salle, suivi par ces derniers. Clark prit son sac et sa veste avant de suivre Pete qui était déjà parti pour rejoindre Chloé et lui montrer son poème.

Clark vit les deux amoureux s'embrasser et il détourna la tête, ne voulant pas que son envie se lise sur son visage. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Clark put se retourner.

Et bien Pete, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as l'air tout excité ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Oui, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, le prof nous a rendus nos devoirs.

Ah oui, ce fameux poème d'amour que tu ne voulais pas me montrer.

C'est parce que je voulais t'en faire la surprise et parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas bon. Mais là, il vient de les rendre et j'ai eu un A- !

C'est vrai mais c'est génial ! Je suis très fière de toi Pete !

Ce dernier sourit.

Merci Chloé mais attends que je te le lise. Je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

Il commença à lire.

_Pour Chloé_

_It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life   
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight_

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away   
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude_

_It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew_

Pete termina en concluant.

Je sais que c'était un peu long et c'est d'ailleurs ce que monsieur Mayers m'a dit mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire à part que j'étais inspiré. Je t'aime Chloé, tu es mon rayon de soleil et je suis si reconnaissant à la personne qui t'a placé sur ma route…Je suis si heureux de te connaître et que tu sois ma petite amie... C'est ce que je voulais exprimer. Alors ?

Pete était anxieux mais il n'eut pas à s'en faire quand une Chloé qui pleurait de joie se jeta dans les bras de Pete pour l'embrasser et lui dire merci pour cet adorable poème et qu'elle aussi était heureuse d'être avec lui.

Clark regarda la scène en souriant. Il était vraiment content pour ses amis et savait qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement.

Pete et Chloé se séparèrent et se regardèrent tendrement avant que la jeune fille ne se tourne vers Clark.

Et toi Clark, qu'est-ce que cela a donné ?

Clark, qui n'avait même pas pensé à regarder sa note, baissa les yeux vers la feuille qu'il tenait toujours à la main et vit qu'il avait un A+.

Il était étonné car c'était la première fois qu'il avait la note maximale. Mais après tout, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

J'ai eu la note maximale, dit-il en souriant.

Vraiment ? C'est génial Clark ! Tu as écrit sur Lana ? Demanda Chloé qui n'éprouvait plus maintenant qu'une profonde affection pour lui et qui donc n'était plus jalouse de cette dernière.

Voyons Chloé, rétorqua Pete, sur qui d'autre veux-tu qu'il ait écrit ?

Clark rougit et baissa la tête.

Euh…

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, Lana venait de rejoindre leur groupe.

Salut Lana, répondirent les trois amis.

De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Le professeur Mayers nous a rendu nos poèmes, expliqua Pete.

Ah oui, les poèmes que vous deviez écrire sur la personne que vous aimez. Cela s'est bien passé ?

Parfaitement, répondit Pete en souriant amoureusement à sa petite amie qui lui sourit en retour.

Et toi Clark ? Demanda Lana en se tournant vers son autre ami.

Oui, cela a été.

Clark ne voulait pas en dire plus. Ce qu'il y avait dans son poème ne concernait que Lex. Personne d'autre.

Je peux le lire ?

La main du jeune alien se crispa sur la feuille de papier. Personne n'avait le droit de lire son poème hormis son destinataire. Personne. Lana se méprit et confondit sa répugnance avec de la timidité.

Clark, commença t'elle gentiment. Je sais que ce poème est pour moi. Tu es amoureux de moi depuis l'enfance après tout. Alors n'aies pas honte d'avouer que tu l'as écrit en pensant à moi.

Clark ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Je…C'est à dire…Euh…Réussit-il finalement à dire.

Allez Clark, ne sois pas timide, insista Lana. Ce poème est pour moi alors je veux le lire.

En entendant l'ordre à peine dissimulé, Clark se raidit et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

Je suis désolé mais ce poème n'est pas pour toi.

Sa voix était glaciale.

Quelle prétentieuse de croire qu'il l'avait écrit pour elle. Le monde ne tournait pas autour de mademoiselle Lana Lang.

C'est impossible, dit Lana. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tous les garçons le sont. Tu ne peux faire exception à la règle.

Et bien j'en conclus que je dois être cette exception alors. Je ne t'aime pas Lana. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai écrit ce poème pour cette personne.

Mais Clark…

Lana était perdue. Comment Clark ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer ? Elle était après tout la plus jolie fille de Smallville et savait que tous les garçons ne rêvaient que de sortir avec elle. Alors elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Clark.

Je dois y aller, termina Clark qui savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, il allait s'énerver. J'ai des choses à faire chez moi.

Et laissant Pete et Chloé complètement abasourdis par la révélation de leur ami et Lana sous le choc de savoir qu'un garçon n'était pas tombé sous son charme de princesse, il quitta le lycée pour rentrer chez lui.

Clark était dans sa forteresse de solitude où il s'était réfugié après avoir quitté ses amis. Il savait qu'il les avait choqués mais à vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Il était temps qu'ils comprennent, et surtout Lana, qu'il n'était plus amoureux de la princesse de Smallville. Il grimaça en pensant qu'ils n'allaient par contre peut-être pas accepter son nouveau choix amoureux. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que s'il devait choisir entre Lex et ses amis, voire même sa famille, il choisirait toujours le jeune milliardaire. Ce dernier était le désir de son cœur et Clark n'allait pas y renoncer si facilement. Pour une fois, il voulait penser à lui et à son bonheur au lieu de toujours écouter les autres. Enfin, pour l'instant, rien n'était fait. Et si cela se trouvait, il n'aurait même pas à choisir s'il se révélait que son ami ne partageait pas ses émotions.

Soudain, il se rappela que Lex était éperdument amoureux d'une autre personne et il se mordit la lèvre devant ce léger détail qu'il avait oublié et qui venait briser tous ses rêves de bonheur.

Clark ferma alors les yeux pour essayer de se calmer et de faire disparaître sa peine.

Puis les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était triste car il savait que son ami ne réciprociterait jamais ses sentiments. Mais il voulait quand même lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour alléger son cœur.

Clark devait seulement trouver le courage d'aller voir Lex et lui parler. Mais à vrai dire, même s'il se disait que son ami ne le rejetterait jamais, il était quand même tétanisé par la peur.

Que faire ?

Clark sentit soudain le poids de toutes les émotions de la journée le rattraper et ses yeux devenir lourd. Sa dernière pensée fut de se dire qu'à son réveil, il se sentirait peut-être plus courageux et il s'endormit.

C'est dans cette situation que Lex, qui venait voir son ami, le découvrit. Il eut un sourire attendri en voyant le grand adolescent complètement affalé sur son bureau en train de dormir paisiblement. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha et contempla le visage assoupi de son ami. Ce dernier, dans son sommeil, semblait complètement relaxé, comme si pour une fois il ne portait pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et Lex, en voyant cette vision, ne put empêcher ses yeux de montrer toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Clark et qu'il veillait normalement à dissimuler soigneusement.

Puis sans qu'il ait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il leva la main et commença à caresser doucement les cheveux de son ami.

Lex se rendit compte soudain de ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'écarta brusquement avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Clark ne s'était pas réveillé sous la tendre caresse.

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile mais la tentation de toucher l'élu secret de ses affections avait été trop grande.

Ayant repris ses esprits, il se préparait à s'en aller, ne voulant pas troubler le sommeil de son jeune ami quand il aperçut un papier sur le bureau avec un A+. Intrigué, il s'approcha et constata que c'était le fameux poème dont Clark lui avait parlé.

_Tu as quand même réussi à l'écrire ce fameux poème et vu la note que tu as, il devait être très bon._

Lex se sentit soudain très déprimé en réfléchissant à ce que ça voulait dire.

_Avec une note comme celle-là, tu as vraiment dû y mettre ton cœur et ton âme. Je devine que Lana t'a bien inspiré après tout…_

Il eut un sourire triste quand il aperçut le _pour L. _marqué en en-tête du poème qui confirmait sa première impression.

_Lana Lang, ma plus grande rivale, si tu savais comme je te déteste. Tu as ce que je désire le plus au monde et tu es trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte…Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que ceux que j'ai pour lui. Mais c'est impossible…_

Lex baissa la tête et essaya de maîtriser la peine qui venait de prendre possession de son cœur etqui serrait ce dernier à en mourir.

Finalement, il réussit à reprendre son contrôle, l'éducation de Lionel n'ayant pas été totalement vaine après tout, et releva la tête. Son visage avait repris le fameux masque Luthor et rien ne permettait de dire qu'il y a à peine quelques instants, il avait souffert.

Néanmoins, Lex ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps car il craignait de voir la peine le submerger à nouveau et ne voulait pas craquer ici. A la rigueur, il préfèrerait le faire au manoir où il serait sûr que personne ne pourrait assister à son possible effondrement.

Il commençait à quitter la forteresse de Clark quand ce dernier remua dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux.

En entendant le mouvement de son ami, Lex se retourna et croisa deux yeux verts ensommeillés et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Heureusement, son masque resta en place et il remercia mentalement son père qui l'avait appris à soigneusement dissimuler ses émotions.

Lex, murmura Clark d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Clark, je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé…Je venais te voir mais je m'apprêtais à partir pour ne pas te déranger dans ton sommeil…

Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Alors comment vas-tu ?

Clark était maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon père depuis plus de deux semaines alors je peux te répondre que tout va bien, répondit Lex en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Clark se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Très près.

Trop près.

Lex se raidit devant la trop grande proximité du corps de Clark et essaya de cacher son trouble. Ne voulant absolument pas croiser le regard de son ami, il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier avait légèrement rougi.

Mais et toi, que deviens-tu ? Continua t'il d'une voix masquant à la perfection ses émotions. J'ai vu en arrivant que tu avais eu un A+ pour ton poème. Félicitations Clark, je suis très fier de toi. Je devine que Lana t'a bien inspiré après tout. Tu lui as fait lire ?

Cette fois, Lex remarqua la gêne de son ami et se méprit sur les causes.

Ignorant sa peine, il poursuivit :

Clark, tu as écrit ce poème pour elle et tu as eu la note maximale. Je suis sûr que si tu le fais lire à Lana, elle comprendra tes sentiments et verra à quel point tu es sincère. Tu n'as donc pas à être intimidé…

En fait, commença Clark, je ne l'ai pas écrit en pensant à elle…

Sa voix était toute basse et il avait les yeux fixés vers le sol.

En entendant ces mots, Lex sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.

Quoi ?

Il était complètement perdu.

De qui Clark pouvait-il être amoureux si ce n'était de Lana ? Qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui avait volé le cœur de son Clark et dont le nom commençait par un L ?

Clark se leva et alla chercher le poème qui était resté sur son bureau. Une fois le poème dans les mains, il se rassit.

Tu m'as demandé si Lana l'avait lu. Et bien, je peux te répondre qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. En fait, personne, hormis mon professeur, n'a posé les yeux dessus. Et la raison en est simple. Je voulais que seule la personne à qui il est destiné le lise.

Clark sembla alors paniquer avant que son visage prenne une expression décidée. Puis sans un mot, il tendit le papier à Lex.

Ce dernier regarda la feuille, complètement abasourdi. Il ne pouvait croire, ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ce geste signifiait.

Clark, est-ce que cela veut dire ce que je pense ? Réussit-il finalement à prononcer après quelques minutes.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait les mains moites d'anticipation et de stress.

La voix de Clark, quand il répondit, était ferme.

Si tu penses que tu es le destinataire de ce poème, alors oui tu as raison.

Le cœur de Lex manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait être le destinataire des sentiments de Clark. Il ne pouvait être si chanceux…

Ne pouvant encore totalement croire à son bonheur, Lex masqua soigneusement ses sentiments. Il prit la feuille et commença à lire.

Pendant ce temps, Clark était tétanisé par l'anxiété.

_Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais faîtes qu'il ne me rejette pas ou pire qu'il me donne sa pitié, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas…_

Les pensées de Clark furent interrompues quand il vit Lex relever la tête.

Son angoisse grandit quand son ami resta muet.

Lex, commença t'il alors à balbutier, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais dis-moi au moins que nous restons amis…Ne me rejette pas s'il te plaît car je crois que mon cœur ne s'en remettrait pas. Je ne te demande rien et si tu veux, nous pourrons même prétendre que je ne t'ai pas fait lire mon poème mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas…

Il était au bord des larmes à l'idée que Lex ne veuille plus lui parler ou le voir.

Puis finalement, son ami parla.

Clark, tu veux savoir de qui je suis amoureux ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et continua, ignorant volontairement l'expression peinée qui avait pris place sur le visage de ce dernier.

En fait, je suis éperdument amoureux d'un magnifique jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami et qui m'a sauvé la vie lors de notre deuxième rencontre. Ce garçon est la personne la plus gentille et innocente que je connaisse et ferait n'importe quoi pour aider autrui, même si j'ai parfois l'impression qu'à cause de ça il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Je sais que cela a un rapport avec ses secrets mais je suis capable d'attendre qu'il veuille bien me les révéler un jour. L'homme que j'aime a également une mère adorable et un père qui ne voit pas plus loin que mon nom mais pour mon ange, je suis prêt à essayer de faire des efforts et tenter de bien m'entendre avec lui. Enfin, le garçon dont je suis fou amoureux vient à l'instant de m'offrit la chose que je désirais le plus et que je croyais inaccessible à cause d'une certaine personne, à savoir son cœur. Et j'en suis le plus heureux des hommes…

Lex termina sa confession et permit enfin à ses yeux de montrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Clark.

Ce dernier ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

Tu…Tu m'aimes…

Oui Clark, je t'aime, lui répondit tendrement Lex en lui souriant.

Je suis heureux…

Clark avait les larmes aux yeux et sans plus attendre, il se pencha vers son ami et l'enlaça tendrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lex réciprocitait le geste.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, chacun savourant le plaisir d'être dans les bras de la personne aimée. Ils avaient les yeux fermés et étaient heureux.

Finalement, Clark rompit l'étreinte et plongea son regard dans celui de Lex.

Je t'aime.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Leur premier baiser fut très chaste, très tendre. Un simple effleurement des lèvres comme s'ils avaient peur de briser la magie de l'instant en allant plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut au tour de Lex de plonger son regard dans les yeux de Clark et de murmurer :

Ma réponse à cet adorable poème qui est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai pu lire ou entendre est maintenant, ce soir, pour le reste de nos vies et même au-delà…

Tu as trouvé ?

La voix de Clark ne cachait pas son bonheur devant la réponse de Lex.

Bien sûr, la question est _When shall I sleep all night with you my love_. Il suffisait de prendre les premiers mots de chaque phrase, ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

Je savais que tu étais intelligent.

Comme si tu en doutais…

Le sourire de Lex était taquin et Clark lui répondit en reprenant ses lèvres dans un baiser plus passionné cette fois.

Sa dernière pensée avant de se perdre dans l'intensité du baiser fut de se dire que maintenant que Lex et lui étaient un couple, il n'avait plus aucune raison de lui cacher son secret plus longtemps. Il aimait Lex, ce dernier l'aimait aussi et il savait que celui-ci ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Mais toute pensée cohérente disparut rapidement tandis qu'il se laissait glisser sur les ravages de la passion.

Il pourrait tout lui révéler plus tard.

Après tout, ils avaient désormais toute l'éternité devant eux.


End file.
